


Убить Белоснежку

by Fleitz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Dark, Drama, M/M, Mind Control, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleitz/pseuds/Fleitz
Summary: /по посту/ Если у Белоснежки на самом деле были «губы красные, как роза, волосы черные, как смоль, а кожа белая, как снег»... то это объясняет, как она убедила семь гномов позволить жить с ними. Как она заставляла животных выполнять свои приказания. Как она могла спать долгое время, не старея. Почему охотник предал королеву ради нее, и почему королева хотела заполучить ее сердце.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Убить Белоснежку

Капелька крови упала на лежащий на подоконнике снег.*

Прекрасно, о, как же прекрасно было бы существо с чёрными как смоль волосами, белой как снег кожей и алыми как кровь губами. Не правда ли, _королева?_

После рождения этого ребенка королева умерла.

А место её вскоре занял совсем молодой юноша, искренне верящий в непоколебимость собственных понятий абсолютного зла и в то, что его правда — единственная верная.

Новый Король был воистину самым красивым существом в королевстве, да не только в королевстве, а во всем необъятном мире, что признавал каждый, и много легенд ходило о его родстве и с ангелами, и с феями.

Дитя тем временем росло, и чем старше был Белоснежка Юри, тем более подозрительным и злым становился король Плисецкий. Он будто бы совсем не обращал внимание на Юри, но это лишь на первый взгляд. Король следил из тени, подслушивал с шумом ветра и, казалось, прятался во всех зеркалах.

Что, в принципе, не было далеко от правды.

— Зеркало, открой секрет, кто красой затмил весь свет? *

— Вы, Ваше высочество, — неизменно отвечало зеркало, и король Плисецкий облегченно выдыхал.

А Юри расцветал. Неуловимо, но в то же время стремительно, менялись черты его лица, все слаще становился голос, а время с каждым годом до совершеннолетия будто замедлялось, на век запечатлевая на холодном лице идеальные черты. Грация движений, их легкость и точность превращали юношу в искусного соблазнителя.  
Вёл он себя, впрочем, будто неискушенный вовсе, что невероятно бесило короля Плисецкого, который даже в мыслях называл своего пасынка всё более ожесточенными словами.

— Тварь растёт, и скоро наступит её рассвет, — думал король и с нескрываемой яростью впечатывал кулак в стену, — скоро уже нельзя будет оттягивать момент избавления от этого отребья.

Часто после этих всплесков он опускался у стены, пряча голову в сгибах рук. Не зная его, эту позу можно было принять за слабость или даже решить, что короля тронули слёзы, непрошеные горькие слёзы ярости. Но если его потревожить в подобный момент, то наткнуться можно лишь на злое и искаженное, насколько возможно, лицо.

День сменялся днём, король Плисецкий становился все мрачнее, а принц Юри улыбался более и более зазывающе. Глаза его гипнотизировали своей глубиной, а кожа — нежная, фарфоровая и подобно снегу холодная, манила своей недоступной страстностью.

— Зеркало, открой секрет… — с уже давно не отступающей зудящей паникой начал свою привычную мантру король, стоя перед большим зеркалом в старой резной раме.

Зеркало молчало недолго.

— О царственный, ты прекрасен слов нет, и блещут красотой твои черты, но есть парень в темной одежонке, увы, но он прекраснее, чем ты.*

Король пришёл в бешенство.  
От удара по зеркалу его остановило только понимание того, что кровь его обязательно привлечет голодающих тварей. А этой радости жалкому ничтожном принцу Белоснежке он не доставит.  
О нет, тем, кто умрет будет точно не король Юрий. Это будет этот проклятый мальчишка, по иронии носящий то же имя, но не оправдывая его ни на сколько.

Не имеющий возможности и сил разобраться с тварью самому, и не желавший наводить шум и панику на население за использование придворных войск, король Юрий тайно обратился к человеку, слывшему самым искусным охотником в этих краях.

Охотник Виктор был талантливым в той же степени, сколько раздражающим, а раздражал он короля не на шутку, так что одаренность его не подвергалась сомнениям ни на секунду. Юрий приписывал ему такие качества, как глупость и нарциссизм, и очень злился когда их упоминали в одном разговоре, ведь из общего у них только родные края да умение не поддаваться нечисти.

— Отведи Белоснежку в лес, убей и принеси мне сердце. Да сделай так, чтобы он не встретил никого по дороге, — приказал король.

Охотник улыбнулся, сделал реверанс и удалился. В ножнах его сиял острый клинок, а в глазах лёд.

Их встреча с принцем состоялась в назначенный час.  
Виктор ждал у башни, сосредоточенный, как обычно, на собственных мыслях. Он услышал стук каблуков и поднял голову.

Поднял голову и пропал в ту же секунду.  
Никогда раньше с ним такое не случалось.

Глаза принца Юри будто перекрыли ему доступ к кислороду, вытеснив из головы все мысли.

Белоснежка… Он сверкал! А темный цвет костюма лишь подчеркивал его совершенные черты. Одновременно мягкие и чёткие они заставили Виктора задыхаться.

Мысль единственная трезвая была лишь одна: охотник понял, что Юри прекрасно знает куда и зачем они идут.

Кто кого вел к поляне неизвестно. Виктору, ака надзирателю, хоть и положено было идти сзади, но шёл он, не осознавая этого, ведомый небесно-лёгкими движениями, идущего перед ним принца.

А еще Юри говорил с ним. Чарующая музыка его голоса пленяла Виктора. «Вот какого это — быть под чарами,» — думал он влюбленно.

— Виктор, я бы хотел, чтобы Вы учили меня охотиться!

— Хорошо бы как-нибудь вместе погулять ещё в этих краях, не правда ли, Виктор?

— Виктор, а Вы танцуете?

— Давайте побежим в глубь леса за бабочками, Виктор!

«Виктор, Виктор, Виктор, Виктор…» — каждый раз звук собственного имени из уст этого волшебного существа порабощал Виктора, ещё больше отсекая дорогу назад. О, это не Виктор вырежет его сердце! Это Юри уже давно вырвал сердце охотника из тюрьмы, создаваемой его рёбрами.

Юри шел в глубь леса, будто бы наплевав на то, что может ждать его там. «Это безусловное доверие,» — думал Виктор, отрицая всё, кроме стези влюбленности Белоснежки в него с той же страстностью, что и влюбленность его самого.

В середине чащи Юри остановился. Он улыбнулся, а глаза его сверкнули.

— Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь, правда?

Молчание нарушалось лишь шёпотом ветра, который знаменовал неощутимое никак иначе присутствие короля, знающего и давящего тех, кто стоял сейчас в лесу.

— Иди! Ступай в лес! Беги из королевства, беги не оглядывайся подальше отсюда, туда, где никто не знает тебя! Забудь кто ты есть и обо мне… тоже забудь. Пусть ничто не держит тебя! Живи! Живи, Белоснежка, и прощай.

Виктор скорее вырежет собственное сердце.

Уйти он был, правда, уже не в силах. Не мог ничего с собой поделать, но попав единожды под чары Юри, он уже не мог мыслить обособленно.

Он следовал тенью, не издавая ни звука как истинный мастер своего охотничьего дела, не растерявший сноровки от головокружительной опьянённости любовью.

Из неспокойного в Белоснежке были лишь темные волосы, которые колыхались на ветру.

Животные тоже тянулись к нему: птицы и звери, как зачарованные, повиновались его мимолетному жесту. Виктор изумлялся и очаровывался еще больше. Не удивлялся, что столь прекрасное существо любимо, казалось, всей планетой. Ведь не влюбиться в него невозможно.

Ночь неумолимо надвигалась, и тьма, которая забирает в себя все сущее, подвластное ей в то самое время, когда она полноправная хозяйка Вселенной, не могла затуманить образ Белоснежки в этой беспросветной чаще.

Даже в темноте Юри двигался все с той же отточенной грацией и уверенностью. Неудивительно, что он нашел тропу. Мгла пожирала всё, и Виктор пару раз сам терялся в ней, благо, мог не бояться диких животных и коварства ночного леса — он охотник, и это его родное, знакомое и, самую малость, изведанное. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть изведан дремучий лес человеку.

Юри же шёл, ни разу не теряясь, не уставая. Ничто не было властно над этим юношей — пленником своего положения, что тогда, что сейчас.

Тропа привела его к дому. Ждать от избушки в волшебном лесу можно было чего угодно, и Юри, — о, да наивность это или уверенность в себе, Виктор не знал, но вело его от этого еще сильнее, — все равно пошел туда.

Виктор хотел кричать, предупреждать и оберегать, но не делал ничего, ибо выстроил хрупкое доверие к выборам и решениям того, кого мог назвать свой любовью.  
Юри не был слаб, в этом охотник уверен.

К дому направлялись семь подозрительных и опасных на вид золотостарателей-гномов.

Они зашли в дом, и тёплый свет из оконцев погас. Виктор дёрнулся было, но решил подождать. Он считал секунды, а те растягивались в бесконечность.  
Не слышно было ничего, а слух у охотника остр.  
На сотый счет свет в оконцах зажегся, но не было слышно ничего.

Виктор выдохнул и сам погрузился в дрему.

***

На следующее утро Виктор не видел, как гномы уходили.

К середине дня Юри выставил на окно пирог, а ближе к вечеру дом гномов навестила старушка.  
Она протянула Белоснежке яблоко, Юри же угостил её пирогом.

Вместе ели они и вели какую-то беседу, не доносившуюся, что удивительно, до ушей Виктора.

А в пять часов Белоснежка упала без чувств.

_На другом конце леса погибала старуха. Она исчезала и осыпалась, а прах ее разносился песчаным вихрем по всему волшебному лесу._

— Яблоки были отравлены! — только это стучало в голове Виктора, когда он нёсся к хижине, где возлюбленный лежал не дыша.

Виктор сам почувствовал, будто умирает, что исчезает всё живое и мысль, что ни разу не увидит он, как вздымается грудь возлюбленного, кромсала его сердце болью.

Как по команде появились из ниоткуда гномы. Взгляд их был пустой и отсутствующий, видно так переживали они гибель возлюбленной. Ничего не говоря, они оставили охотника с телом прекрасного Юри, а сами пошли сооружать открытый гроб из горного хрусталя.

Виктор мельтешил, Виктор пытался спросить, почему всё так, что делают они и почему так уверенно.  
Но гномы не отвечали, по-видимому не находя его достойным для ответа, но молча уважали за любовь к Белоснежке.

Гномы унесли Юри в пещеру в высокой горе, где день и ночь как часовые охраняли её вечный сон.

Виктор и сам был безутешен и не мог найти в себе силы оторваться от оставившего его.

Надежда ещё селилась в Викторе, и он всё пытался искать, собирать травы, читать книги и искать колдунов, но ничто не помогало Юри, а люди, завидя его, отказывались помогать. Влияние короля, вестимо.

***

Годы шли. Виктор не мог с точностью сказать, сколько лет он уже проводит в этих местах. Наверное, почти декада прошла с того момента, как ещё не перешедшему порог двадцатилетия юноше вскружил голову тот, кто сейчас лежит заколдованный насмерть в хрустальном гробу. Тело Юри не менялось и это давало Виктору хрупкую надежду, побуждало продолжать искать, а не наложить на себя руки, чтобы навсегда остаться рядом с возлюбленным.

Из всех книг, что Виктор прочёл за эту почти-декаду не было ни одной, которая бы подсказала, хотя бы, в каком направлении двигаться, но была одна, которая побуждала ждать.

Это было очень древнее и очень редкое колдовство, узнал Виктор. И как и любое древнее редкое колдовство снималось по канонам времени вычурных волшебников, любящих творить такую магию, снятие которой почти невозможно, а если и возможно, то истории потом разносятся по всей округе. И тешит этот колдун потом себя хорошей повестью, а своё тщеславие известностью.

Поцелуй принца. Естественно, такое колдовство снимается поцелуем особы королевской крови.  
Виктор принцем не был. Виктор был охотником, влюблённым, но никак не принцем. Почему-то, сказок про поцелуй любви гораздо меньше, чем про поцелуй принца, да и в них любовь эта исходит именно от титулованного человека.

Тот, кто будет целовать Юри, не будет знать о его смехе, о спокойствии его движений и плавности манер; не будет видеть глубокий взгляд его глаз и слышать нежный голос. Не будет даже наполовину чувствовать то же, что чувствует Виктор. Но с этим придётся смириться, и Виктор готов смириться абсолютно со всем.

На шестую неделю с начала зимы крёстная сестра короля совершала объезд земель с целью переписи. Охотник узнал об этом совершенно случайно, во время очередной вылазки в деревушку на другом конце леса. Заинтересовавшись, он побродил ещё немного по улицам этого поселения, и к вечеру выяснил достаточно информации, которая была более чем удовлетворительной: принцесса Мила должна будет проезжать по второй главной дороге на рассвете следующего дня. Дорога эта почти вплотную огибала гору и не использовалась ни для торговых связей, ни уж тем более для путешествий Его Величества. Однако это был кратчайший путь именно в ту деревню, куда часто наведывался Виктор.

В эту ночь он не чувствовал ни холода, ни желания спать. Как только начало светать Виктор вышел на дорогу, прокручивая слова и историю, что он расскажет принцессе.

Говорить, однако, много не пришлось. Дама не интересовалась историей, хоть и была разговорчива, но куда больше её интересовали битвы, чем летопись жизни заколдованных странников. Юри всё-таки пришёлся ей по вкусу и принцесса испытывала достаточное любопытство, чтобы исполнить обряд, попросив стражу ждать у кареты.

Она заправила за уши свои яркие волосы и с азартной улыбкой наклонилась к самым губам Кацуки Юри.

Виктор смотрел.

Девушка облизала свои пухлые губы, вздохнула, закрыла глаза и накрыла своими губами алые губы Белоснежки.

А в следующую секунду упала замертво.

***

Прекрасные глаза Юри горели насыщенным алым, а по прекрасным губам стекала густая кровь его спасительницы. Юри улыбнулся, обнажив длинные белоснежные клыки. Он прошёл к выходу из пещеры, не обращая никакого внимания на Виктора, дав только едва заметный приказ гномам, которые тотчас пришли в движение и быстро расправились со стражей.

Виктор не мог сдвинуться с места. Не мог вздохнуть, моргнуть или пошевелиться хоть немного. Когда он сумел собраться, то посмотрел на свои истерзанные дрожащие руки и выбежал из пещеры.

Нутро его разрывало: Юри жив, Юри действительно…

Юри уже забирался в карету.

— Стой! — в отчаянии крикнул Виктор.

Он бежал к Белоснежке, стараясь не глядеть на кровавое месиво вокруг.

— Юри! Ты умер! Тебя отравила старуха…

Виктор не смел прикоснуться к своему ангелу, он стоял у дверях кареты, явно задерживая Белоснежку, который после долгого сна не собирался ждать ни секунды на пути к своей цели.

— Так и было задумано.

— Но зачем, Юри?..

Юри ухмыльнулся и глянул холодно:

— Чтобы убить короля, конечно же.

Король всегда знал о вампирах. Как и Виктор. Он знал о необычной внешности и вечной молодости, о гипнозе и чарах, о жажде крови и алчности и о том, что убить их можно, только вырвав сердце, что под силу только искусным охотникам.

Теперь, когда поражённый Виктор ехал в карете, ему приходилось бороться с собственным безумием. Любовь не угасала и Виктор не мог оторвать взгляд. Но ведь кожа была не фарфоровая! Она была мёртвая, всё это время она была мёртвая; глаза пустые и хищные, движения инстинктивные и отточенные.

Воля существ была подчинена ему. Лошади везли карету ко дворцу, не сбавляя скорости ни на секунду, не отклоняясь от маршрута, хоть ими никто не управлял. Хотя управлял, разумеется, Юри.

Гномы — личная армия, исполнив свою миссию упали от бессилия из-за многолетнего бодрствования.

Ночь не пугала Юри, его кровавые глаза видели в темноте точно также, а хищники сами обходили их стороной, чувствуя гораздо больше, чем глупые люди, чем глупый Виктор.

Теперь ему было холодно. Он ехал и жадно глядел на Белоснежку. Он так мечтал, всё это время, что они провели в пещере, он мечтал увидеть как грудь любимого сделает вдох. Но Юри это и не нужно было.

Кацуки Юри нужно было напитаться королевской крови, чтобы иметь возможность уничтожить короля.

Юрий действительно защитил себя сильно. Виктор знал об этом, в своё время даже посмеиваясь над параноидальными мыслями юного короля. Теперь было не смешно, теперь было очень-очень страшно, ведь у Юрия не было защиты на тот случай, если вампир станет сильнее, испив крови его родственницы.

Теперь Белоснежку не сможет остановить ничто…

Виктор моргнул. В карете никого не было.  
Он вышел и вьюга заколола его лицо. Фигура Юри мелькала вдалеке, молниеносными движениями расправляясь со стражей.

Виктор побежал, кровавый снег запечатлевал его следы. В замке было холодно и темно, Юри это не мешало, а вот Виктор даже со своими охотничьими навыками впал в ступор. Он не слышал движения, не видел ничего, а все запахи перекрывались смрадом смерти.

Король, наверное, был у главной спальни в этот час. Никифоров ни на что не надеялся: он не мог спасти его, стражу или себя. Если бы только он мог спасти Юри, его душу.

Золотые тяжёлые двери были приоткрыты. Юри стоял спиной к ним, а король, ещё больше похорошевший с их последней встречи, обмякал в его руках.

— Идиот… — прохрипел Юрий, глядя точно в глаза Виктору и его лицо расслабилось. Он всё бледнел и бледнел, а в голове Виктора не осталось мыслей.

Вскоре Юри отбросил короля, полностью обескровленного.

— Ты знал всё с самого начала, — сказал Юри, глядя прямо в глаза Виктору, — Ты в той же степени одарён, что и король. Но ты не захотел ничего делать, предпочёл обмануться. Чем ты тешил себя всё это время, Никифоров?

— Юри… Зачем ты убил короля? Почему ничего не сказал? Я думал… — Виктор всё больше терял самообладание. Мысли путались, он мог принять что угодно, даже то, что Юри — самое опасное существо на Земле. Но смириться с тем, что его отношение к Виктору вовсе не такое, каким виделось раньше, оказалось сложнее, чем можно было представить.

— Я ждал это с самого начала. Только он мог стать мне преградой. И с твоей стороны глупо быть здесь сейчас, когда чары развеялись. Пустые жертвы ни к чему, но сейчас ты потенциальная угроза.

Юри смотрел на охотника с отвращением. Этот человек поддался слишком легко на этот образ и колдовство.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Я люблю тебя, я любил всё это время! — Виктор чувствовал отчаянную обиду и на что точно сказать не мог и сам. Юри ведь ничего ему не обещал, никогда не говорил лишних слов, не делал провокационных жестов, оттого и злился, что охотник жил в самообмане, затягивая его туда. Чувствовал ли что-то Юри — Виктор хотел это знать, это было жизненно важно! Оттого и кричал о своей любви, не боясь и не изворачиваясь, откидывая все остальные проблемы и обстоятельства. Важно было только одно.

— Ах, всё это время! — впервые повысил голос вампир. — Всё это время, с первой фальшивой улыбкой это был гипноз и чары!

Он стремительно схватил Виктора за горло и, будто тот невесомый, поднял над землёй.

— Ты говоришь о любви сейчас, это отвратительно, — он бы плакал сейчас, наверное, если бы мог физически. Негодование было чертовски сильным. — Кто любит, знаешь, того нельзя околдовать. И если моё сердце и было затронуто хоть на секунду, то твои фальшивые слова ставят всё в бесценок.

Виктор понял, что обречён, как только в первый раз взглянул в эти глаза. Теперь обречённость не пугала его тем более. Юри никогда не примет его, такого неравного и глупого, поддавшегося ему. Но все его жесты и слова говорят о том, что хоть на немного, даже если и на мгновение, но Юри тоже что-то чувствовал. Будь они в другом месте, времени или теле, может, всё могло бы сложиться по-другому. Хоть Юри и говорил сейчас о лжи и колдовстве, но Виктор был уверен: с самой первой секунды все его чувства были настоящими. И даже если на самом деле вампир прав, то Виктор всё равно пережил все это, что и делает каждое из его чувств по-настоящему реальным.

— Я смотрел на тебя с самой первой секунды, — с лёгкой улыбкой прошептал Виктор. Белоснежка… Юри жив. Это главное, важнее всего произошедшего и того, что произойдёт.

Юри разозлился ещё больше. Не будь бы в нём столько самообладания, он бы кричал и смеялся истерично и обижено. Юри достиг своей цели и этот человек не должен был вывести его из колеи настолько. Но каждое его слово как пощёчина.

— И ничего не видел. Омерзительно.

Юри боялся и не хотел касаться его. Убивать клыками не позволяло чувство гордости.

Юри достал клинок из ножен Виктора и проткнул его, глядя прямо в глаза с нескрываемой горечью и обидой.

В одинокий замок этого королевства больше никогда не ступала нога человека.

**Author's Note:**

> * отсылки к оригинальной сказке или мультфильму.
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-25858005_1525787?hash=9202da77291e8ac9e6 написано по этому посту
> 
> //Если эта тема впечатлила, можно прочесть "Снег, зеркало, яблоко" Гейман Нил//


End file.
